


Malfunction

by Cherry_Sofa_729



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Overworking, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sleepy Boys, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729
Summary: Yet another Logan overworking fic, but this time Janus comes to help him and he throws a temper tantrum
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Malfunction

Janus was worried. 

Not his usual state of being, more of Virgil’s area of expertise. But Logan hadn’t emerged from his room in days, ever since he’d been told to research the topic of the newest video extensively. 

Janus took a deep breath and knocked on Logan’s door. 

“Hey love, it’s been a while since we saw you. Can I come in?”

There was no answer. Cool. Janus _definitely_ wasn’t panicking. 

“Logan?” He tried the doorknob. Luckily, it was unlocked. Had he forgotten to lock it? 

The room smelled like stale coffee, and was strangely warm. Not comfily warm, no, it felt oppressive and suffocating. 

Logan was sitting at his desk, still typing on his computer, his hair a mess, clothes rumpled, and eyes red and watery. There was a coffee cup next to the laptop, whatever inside had long gone cold. Papers filled the room like snowflakes covering the floor. The bed was still made, and coated in a fine layer of dust. Janus clicked his tongue. “Oh baby, how long have you been working?”

Logan didn’t even seem to notice he was there. Janus went up to him, and Logan only looked worse close up. His eye bags were dark purple, standing out against his pale face. 

“Hey, Logan, love, I think it’s time for a break, okay?” 

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed, showing that he was hearing Janus, and just ignoring him. 

“Baby, it’s break time, okay?”

“No.” Logan’s voice was raspy and his words were clipped. 

“Why not, surely you’re exhausted?”

“No I’m not.” 

So Logan was going to be stubborn about it. Okay. That… complicated things. 

“Love, computer away. Now.” If he wanted to act like a stubborn child, Jan would treat him like one. 

“No!” Logan only typed harder, nearly breaking the keys. “Gotta- finish this-“

“No you don’t. Now stop this. Now.” Janus said as sternly as he could. 

“No! I need to finish this! I’m almost done!” He rubbed his red eyes behind his glasses. 

Janus’ heart ached with pity. He couldn’t let Logan continue like this. 

He made up his mind. He came around to the side of the desk, made sure the document was auto-saving, and waited for him to rub his eyes again. As soon as he did, Jan slammed the computer shut. 

“HEY!” Logan squealed, as Janus unplugged the computer and started to walk out of the room. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!”

His voice was filled with fury, his fuzzy brain overwhelmed with anger and a sense of betrayal. That was his work! The only thing anyone care about! The only thing that had people care about him!

He flew from his desk, ran up to Janus and tried to pull the computer from his hands. “Give it back! It’s mine!”

Janus quickly overpowered him and magicked the computer away, probably to somewhere Logan would never find it. 

Ruthless frustration, rage, and betrayal welled up inside him, almost to the point of spilling out. Typically Logan had excellent self control, but not when he was running on practically no sleep. 

So, he did the only logical thing, and screamed. 

“Bring it back! IT’S MINE BRING IT BACK!” He screeched, stamping his foot and balling up his fists. He knew he was acting like a child being denied a toy, but he didn’t care at the moment. 

“No, Logan you’ve worked too much. It’s time for a break.” Janus said calmly, carefully. 

Logan huffed, feeling the rage bubble and brew inside him. How dare Janus be so calm! So- so RATIONAL!

“NO ITS NOT TIME FOR A BREAK! BRING MY COMPUTER BACK!” He didn’t care what he was saying, didn’t care that he was stomping and flailing his hands like a child, all he cared about was getting that computer _back._

Janus didn’t say anything as Logan screamed and thrashed, deciding it was best to let him work out his anger. 

In a blind rage, Logan reached for a book on his desk, grabbing it and throwing it as hard as he could at Janus. He knew it was stupid and childish, but he just kept throwing things, at the side who was supposed to be *helping* him. 

It hurt, it was hard to breathe, his chest hurt, everything hurt, he wanted to cry-

He was just so… so… angry? No. Exhausted. He was so *exhausted.* 

The adrenaline was running out. He couldn’t… couldn’t stay up awake anymore…

Logan suddenly paused, mouth stuck open. He swayed to the side, his knees buckling slightly. He nearly collapsed on the bed. “I’m tired…”

Janus could’ve cried with relief. Finally, the temper tantrum had finished. “There we go. Lay down.” He peeled back the bedsheet and helped Logan get tucked into bed. Finally. Time to get a grumpy boy to bed and call it a day. 

[break]

Twenty minutes later Logan was still not asleep. He tossed and turned, whined, kicked, even tried to just stay still. And yet, nothing. 

Janus couldn’t stand the way his heart ached, filled to the brim with pity. 

He sighed. “Love, this clearly isn’t working.”

Logan whined again. “I’m sorry… I just can’t stop thinking about work…”

“I know love. I know. How about a nice bath to get you all relaxed?” That’s whatever he did when he had a tough day. 

Logan let out a short groan of approval and Janus tousled his dirty hair before heading into the bathroom to prepare. 

As the hot water was running, Janus added Epsom salts to relive Logan’s sore, achy back, lavender essential oils for relaxation, and even more lavender bubble bath. He lit a couple candles, dimmed the lights, and went to go fetch Logan. 

Who was attempting, with very clumsy fingers, to take off his tie. 

“Oh sweetie let me help.” Jan noticed the stains covering the black polo as he undid the tie and pulled his clothing off.

Logan wasn’t steady enough on his feet to make it to the bathroom on his own, so Janus scooped him up and carried him bridal style. He gently lowered him down into the hot, bubbly water and was surprised when Logan let out a moan. “Does it feel nice, love?” Logan nodded frantically, moaning again. For someone who didn’t openly express a lot of emotions, exhausted Logan was certainly very emotive. 

The warm water melted every sore muscle and persistent ache as the scent of lavender calmed his frazzled nerves. Janus rubbed into his tense shoulders and it felt _so good_ Logan nearly cried. 

Wait, no, he was crying. Okay. 

“Woah baby what’s wrong? What happened? Does something hurt?” Janus stopped his massage, even though his shoulders were still rock hard. 

Logan worried his lip, trying to stop the dam from bursting. His thoughts were so loud and so _scary,_ so right now he felt very small and overwhelmed. Even though he could take down Remus in one fell swoop, his own persistent, stressed thoughts were unknown territory. 

He chewed his lip harder, begging the dam to hold, before… 

It burst. 

“I-I I gotta go do work… people won’t like me if I don’t do my work, Thomas will forget about me!” He sobbed, all of the stress from the past few days just pouring out of him in waves. 

Janus let him sob, let him get it all out of his system, before he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiped Logan’s tears. “Now now, none of that. You shouldn’t have to work for Thomas to remember you. I’ll make sure tomorrow is for just the two of you to do something fun together, alright?”

“S-something fun?” Logan sniffled, as though he had forgotten fun things existed. “I-I don’t have to do work?”

“Nope.” Janus said with a small smile. 

Logan froze, almost as if he had short-circuited. Then, before Janus could register what was happening, he wrapped his wet arms around Janus’ shoulders and hugged him tight, almost desperately. 

“Thank you so much.” He whispered, like this was a dream and he would wake up if he spoke too loud. 

It hurt, to see Logan treat something as basic as a day of fun with such reverence. Like he didn’t deserve it. 

“Okay, okay, yes I know, I’m amazing, now lay down, I want to wash your hair.”

Logan did, making sure his hair was completely wet before Jan got a look at it. And it was what he expected. Dry hair, dry scalp, and curls that he had fried with a straightener. He summoned moisturizing shampoo and conditioner and decided it was time someone gave the nerd a little pampering. 

Logan’s exhausted brain could barely register his surroundings but the feeling of fingers massaging his head, lathering shampoo into his hair, felt _so good_ he was nearly overwhelmed. He didn’t even try to hide his little pants and whines of bliss as Janus rubbed his temples.

Jan coaxed him back down into the water, rinsing out the suds and finger-combing his hair again. Then, he sat back up and Janus started to work in the conditioner. 

After that was done soaking in, Jan summoned a small comb and started to detangle Logan’s hair. 

Logan was in heaven. He never knew combing his hair could feel so… relaxing. He was nearly… asleep… right… there…

Janus shot out a hand and grabbed Logan’s chin before it hit his chest. “Oops! I guess me combing your hair sent you to sleep. Well, just stay awake a touch longer, my dearest.”

Logan whined but tried to obey as Janus put product after product into his hair. 

After that, he couldn’t stay awake any longer. His head hit his chest and he finally, finally went off to dreamland. 

[break]

Janus chuckled to himself as Logan fell asleep under his hands. Deciding he better get him to bed, he wrapped Logan in a fluffy warm towel and snapped his fingers to make his bed clean and softened. 

Laying the nerd down on his soft mattress, the sheets cool and fresh, Logan curled around a body pillow and continued to sleep soundly. He even drooled a little bit. Janus turned his alarm off, kissed his forehead, and went to go talk to Thomas about doing something fun with him tomorrow.


End file.
